


Not the best at communication, but they're trying

by gaygoethe



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, POV Dean, be gentle with me i haven't written anything in ages, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoethe/pseuds/gaygoethe
Summary: a destiel college au oneshot (whatever!) even tho i'm not even *that* familiar with the characters. dean's pov.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (((i'm not a native english speaker so please don't judge uwu)))

The point about Cas was, though, he would never grow familiar to my kind of talking, my way of implying things. Most of the time, subtlety was a foreign language to him, and it would be fairly close to a lie to say he was picking it up well. The thing when it came to being subtle was, he couldn't just study the vocabulary and simply use it as it's own. In that language, words changed their meaning with just a slight tilt in pronunciation, and so Cas was lost. It wasn't very much of a problem to him, though, even less was it dangerous in any way. It would just happen every now and then; his face would go red, he would be startled, stumble over his own words, but after all there would be something to laugh about. And when Cas laughed, of course I did, too.

 

Wednesday night wasn't exactly cold, but to me it sounded just as wrong to only call it chilly. We were walking to--or rather in search of--this place called Downton, which was supposed to be right on the edge of campus. Although at least to me, it obviously didn't seem to be.

"No, I know. It was supposed to be right here. Maybe it  _ is  _ the wrong street after all, but this exactly where they said it would be," Cas said.

There was more emphasis in some parts of the sentence than there had been some minutes ago. I couldn't actually tell, most of the time his emotions remained a mystery to me, but maybe he was actually getting pissed about this.

I definitely didn't want that to happen. I wasn't here for that  _ oh so amazing  _ bar, I was here with Cas--to be here  _ with  _ Cas. He didn't seem to be aware of that.

So we kept walking, searching. We made it to the next street corner and quietly just decided to check around the block, so we turned right.

A silence that hadn't been there just some moments ago suddenly started growing between us. I wasn't sure whether I was supposed to feel uncomfortable, however I was quite sure that neither did Cas, and it was weirdly comforting. In general, the whole thing when it came to growing familiar around each other, as we just spent most of our time together, was weirdly comforting to me. In that moment, I would have given a lot to find out if Cas felt the same about that, but as usual, he didn't let me see it. Or even if he had wanted to, maybe he just didn't know, how.

"You know," I started, but I didn't even know how to continue. I saw Cas glancing at me in the corner of my eye. When I looked back, I caught a glimpse of how different his face looked in the pale light of the street lanterns.

"It's not like we have to go," I said. I tried to make it sound the way I wanted it to. He wasn't supposed to think I didn't want to be here with him, but he instantly started walking a little slower.

I stopped and looked him in the eye. He was obviously insecure about what I was thinking about being here with him. I could read it in his face.

"I mean, we don't have to  _ go _ , you know?" I said.

A second later, I was seriously concerned I had confused him even more.

"If you don't want to go there with me," he started, but he never finished the sentence. He kept switching between looking me in the eye and staring at some undefined point on the far left side of the street. He looked so out of breath. I just couldn't help myself but start grinning at him.

I took his hands into mine.

"What I'm saying is, Cas," I breathed, a bit reassured from pressure of his fingers on the back of my hands, "we don't have to go there, it's just a bar."

I leaned in a little for emphasis. "I'm not there for the drinks or the place or anything."

And instantly, his face lit up with the insight of what I was saying. I sighed. He looked so beautiful under the dim lights, with his eyes looking at me like that, just like  _ that. _

"You get me, right?" I asked, and he nodded, no pause in between.

"Yeah, I get it," he said. He smiled a little, and I couldn't help myself but smile back.

And so we turned and started walking into the opposite direction; still not quite sure where exactly we were headed, but definitely a little less concerned that it might be the wrong one.


End file.
